


Fateful Encounters

by HimuraMasaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bars, Cute, Drinking, M/M, This is gay af man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki
Summary: This is a story about how Shanks and Mihawk met. Shanks is wasted drunk, and Mihawk happens by the scene. At first they don't recognize each other, but then humour ensues. Slash Warning: M/M, Possible sex, language warning.





	Fateful Encounters

“Captain, go to bed, you’re wasted!!”

 

Yasopp and Lucky Roo cheered and laughed, taking chugs from their own mugs of ale. Benn Beckman looked over at the _captain,_ highly unimpressed by his usual conduct. But that was part of the usual too. The captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, Shanks le Roux, was trying to walk to his barstool to order more ale. Or to ask for his bill. Nobody could tell, but chances are that he was just trying to sit down.

 

“Nonsense! Can’t you see, I’m walking straight! Walking to my barstool!”

 

He hiccoughed and continued walking ‘straight’ towards his stool. Of course, only Beckman was sober enough to know that the line Shanks was walking in was not even remotely straight. As a matter of fact, if he kept walking in that ‘line’, he would- Sure enough. Shanks had walked right into a chair and fallen to the floor. He rolled over and sat on the floor, laughing out really loud. “Magic brought that chair in my way!! Dahahaha!”

 

The bar doors opened and a single man walked in, standing at the door, quizzically gauging the situation. The raven who just entered the bar looked straight at the floor, noticing the giggling redhead captain sitting on the floor. _He’s hammered…_ He sighed and shook his head, walking over to the barstools, taking a seat on a stool that was quite far from the redhead. He didn’t want any trouble. Just his presence would probably have attracted enough trouble. He had noticed that he was being followed pretty closely while he was outside but it seemed that none of his pursuers had come inside. Which was nice to know. He looked to the door and noticed some of them walk right up to the door, and immediately flee without turning back. _Did they get scared after coming this far? Cowards… Why would they chase me to begin with if they were going to chicken out?_

 

“I’ll have a Gin and tonic, thanks…” He looked at the bartender briefly, then immediately lowered his eyes, not wanting to scare the person away. When he did lower his eyes, he realized that the redhead who was on the floor was looking at him. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, but then looked back down, trying to ignore him. _He looks somewhat familiar. Maybe I’ve fought him some time._

 

The redhead sprung up to his feet and the raven internally sighed. _Here we go… He’s going to ask to duel me._

 

To his surprise (though he did not know whether it was a pleasant or unpleasant surprise), the redhead pointed right at him and shouted, “I know you! You were at Roger-Senchou’s execution!”

 

_Exactly like I said. He wants to — Wait. Roger-Senchou?! Was he in Gold Roger’s crew?_

 

The man slowly turned to the redhead, looking at him. _Well… I suppose I do remember seeing a somewhat similar face at Loguetown 5 years back._ He looked around at the crew and it was then that the realization finally struck him. His bright yellow eyes widened as he looked at the redhead. Those cowards outside didn’t run away because of him but because there was two legends in the same bar. The world’s strongest swordsman and the apprentice of Gold Roger who had a name anybody would and should know.

 

“Why is someone of your level of pirating in a bar like this, _Akagami no_ Shanks?”

 

Shanks grinned smugly and crossed his arms, “Heh~ I’m so famous!” He was slurring his words along without realizing he was doing it. After a moment of dwelling on his fame in happiness, Shanks pouted, “No fair! Why do get to call me by my name when I don’t even know yours?”

 

The raven-haired male just blinked a few times. He had no clue what the pirate had just been saying to him. The words were dragged on for too long and it made no sense to him. He shifted his eyes from the captain to the first mate. Beckman sighed and shook his head, “As I thought, you didn’t follow any of that. I don’t blame you… It took us long enough to understand his drunken talk. He’s asking for your name, Taka-no-me.”

 

The raven swordsman blinked a few times, then turned back to Shanks, still not changing his facial expression one bit. “Dracule Mihawk.”

 

Shanks grinned and nodded, picking up his next cocktail and walking over to Mihawk. He put his arm around Mihawk’s shoulder and raised his glass, “Cheers to Mihawk becoming our friend!!”

 

Mihawk looked at the redhead, watching his every move, “All I did was state my name.”

 

Beckman shrugged, “I wouldn’t take Captain so seriously. He just needs a reason to toast. And to drink.”

 

Mihawk picked up his glass of Gin and Tonic and sipped on it slowly, “Isn’t it dangerous to let him drink more at this point? He’s already wasted beyond belief.”

 

Beckman nodded and pulled the mug of beer out of Shanks’ hand, not listening to any of Shanks’ complaining. “Well, why don’t you do all of us and him a favour? Could you go drop him off at our ship? We’ll hold your drink for you.”

 

Mihawk looked up at Beckman, his expression almost changing to one of incredulity. Almost. _Why me? I don’t even know where on the ship to drop him off…_ He sighed and looked at Shanks beside him. “Alright, come on, Akagami.” 

 

He started walking off, out of the bar and towards the harbour before Shanks gathered himself and ran out the door, following Mihawk. “Wait! Mihawk!!” 

 

Mihawk sighed. _That’s the second time he’s called me by name._ “Keep up.”

 

Shanks almost fell down while trying to catch up to Mihawk, but luckily for him, Mihawk had turned around and grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face. He looked up at Mihawk with a flippant smile, “Thanks~”

 

Mihawk just turned around and continued walking after letting go of Shanks’ arm. Shanks walked with Mihawk, looking down at him every now and then, whenever he wasn’t focussing on walking straight.

 

Mihawk walked them to the harbour and looked around until he saw the ship he’d seen in the newspapers. “That’s your ship, right?” Without waiting for a response, he started walking towards the ship. He climbed aboard and then looked around. “Okay, Akagami. Start speaking. Where is your room?”

 

Shanks pouted and crossed his arms like a child, “Not gunna tell yah~”

 

Mihawk looked up at Shanks quizzically and cocked his head to one side, the first gesture of any kind of emotion that the raven had made in a long time. _And I mean long… It’s been years since I showed any emotion. And I have to say, it’s easier that way._ “How did a man like you become such a huge name in the world of pirates? You’re just a hopeless, drunken case… If you don’t tell me where your room is, I’ll just leave you out here on the deck to catch a cold.”

 

Shanks frowned and poked Mihawk’s cheek, “Why won’t you call me Shanks? I’m calling you by your name, aren’t I?”

 

Mihawk’s eyes widened and his mouth opened for a moment, before he shook his head and regained his composure, “Okay… Shanks, where’s your room?”

 

Shanks smiled and nodded, starting to walk towards his room. Or so he thought. He started to walk towards the edge of the deck and would have fallen off if Mihawk hadn’t grabbed his arm and tugged him below deck. Shanks frowned but then started walking towards his room. He led Mihawk around a bit before he seemingly remembered where his room was and opened the door to it. 

 

It was massive. Why would a pirate need such a big room. Mihawk only ever traveled in his tiny boat for one, and didn’t even have a room. Though his castle at Kuraigana Island was pretty impressive. However, for a room of such size, the furnishing was pretty basic. It left a lot of floor space . That being said, the floor was not even visible. The room was an utter mess. Clothes lying everywhere, weapons scattered around and found everywhere but in the weapons shelf, mountains of books and maps, tons of Log Poses ( _I mean, what could one person possibly want so many Log Poses for?!)_ , and treasures everywhere. 

 

Mihawk shook his head and pushed Shanks in, “Alright, I’m going to go back. Go to sleep.” _Drunkard,_ Mihawk wanted to add, but didn’t. He shut the door and started walking back down the hallway, only to hear a loud thud from Shank’s room. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to the room, opening the door.

 

As he had expected, Shanks was on the floor, laughing. When the redhead saw Mihawk, he shot him a huge grin, as if they were childhood friends meeting for the first time in ten years or something. “Mihawk! You came back!!”

 

Mihawk raised his eyebrow and shook his head. unhooked his sword and scabbard from his back, setting them on top of a pile of clothes on the floor, then grabbed Shanks by his arm and helped him stand. “You are utterly hopeless, you know that Akagami?”

 

Shanks giggled and let Mihawk guide him to the bed. And Mihawk did. When they reached the bed, Mihawk just short of tossed Shanks onto the bed and the yanked the covers over him. “Now sleep. I’ll make sure your crew is back for when you wake up.”

 

Shanks thrashed around his bed and shook his head rapidly, like a child getting ready to throw a huge tantrum. “I don’t wanna be alone, Mihawk!!!”

 

Mihawk blinked a few times and shook his head in defeat. _They call me the strongest swordsman, and here I am, losing to a drunken man acting like a baby._ He gritted his teeth and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, sitting down on it, “Okay. Sleep.” _And I hope you’re sober enough when you wake up to give me an apology for that gin and tonic I couldn’t have thanks to you._

 

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

 

It was well past midnight when the redhead woke up, holding his head and groaning. “Ugh… Just how much did I have to drink?! I feel like shit…” His vision was blurry and his head throbbed with pain. He slowly sat up, still holding his head, and looked around, “My…bedroom? Did Beckman bring me back?”

 

He looked around, scanning his room from his left. Just as it always was. A complete mess. His eyes stopped near the door, just a bit away from it. _That’s not my sword… That’s massive! Who wields something like that?!_ Shanks shook his head and continued scanning his room. Maybe he’d picked it up from somewhere in his drunkenness. Grey orbs widened when they saw the peaceful face of a raven man sitting on the chair by his bed, quietly sleeping.

 

“Who…?” But Shanks didn’t need to finish that question. He may have been too drunk to recognize the man earlier, but there was no mistaking that signature hat and that necklace with the cross that hung around his neck. _Dracule Mihawk. The strongest swordsman in the world. But why is he here?_ Shanks gulped and his eyes widened further. _I didn’t…bring him here and shag him in my drunkenness, did I?_ Shanks shook his head rapidly, denying the possibility of that. _He’d have killed me if I tried that… Besides, he’s on the chair. What in the name of heaven happened last night?!_

 

Shanks groaned in disgust and jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom straight to the toilet to empty his stomach’s contents in there. It seemed to be an endless amount of throwing up. He really wanted to ask Beckman how much he’d had to drink and how he’d ever been allowed to drink that much. _Never mind. I probably wouldn’t have listened even if they told me to stop…_

 

He really felt like shit. It was disgusting. He continued throwing up on and off into the toilet. After what seemed like an eternity (but was probably only about ten minutes), he stopped throwing up and walked over to the sink. He pulled out his toothbrush and hurriedly started brushing his teeth, worried that if he tasted puke in his mouth for so much as a second longer, he’d throw up again. He spat out all of the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth like a madman before finally calming down and taking a deep breath. He needed something to drink. Something that would stop him from feeling like shit. Hangovers really are the worst things ever. He sighed and washed his face, then headed out, only to see Mihawk sitting up straight, wide awake, on his chair with a jug of an orange liquid, presumably glucose water. Shanks sighed and crashed onto the bed, rolling over onto his back and then looking at Mihawk.

 

“You were awake?”

 

Mihawk glared at Shanks while reluctantly pouring him a glass of the glucose water, and handing it to him. Shanks nodded and sat up, taking the glass from him and sipping on it slowly.

 

“Did Beckman come drop this off?”

 

Mihawk maintained his silence and held his glare at Shanks. As much as Shanks knew that he had probably been a huge nuisance to Mihawk, for some reason, that glare sent shivers down his spine. He felt buck naked in front of Mihawk’s glare. It was scary. Part of him started to reconsider the possibility that they may have shagged. Because his body was getting hot under that glare. _No. No, no,_ _no,_ _no,_ _no, no. Shanks, no! You are NOT getting hot under Dracule Mihawk’s glare. And you are most definitely NOT going to get hard because of it. Get a hold of yourself. You’re still drunk._

 

“Why…are you here, Dracule?”

 

Mihawk held his glare for a moment, then sighed and shook his head, his look softening just a bit, “You didn’t give me a choice, Akagami. You were a real baby because of the alcohol. Not that I expect you’d be different now.”

 

Shanks finished his glass of glucose water and put the glass aside, sighing, “I’m so sorry… I know what you must be thinking. ‘One of Gold Roger’s own apprentices is so hopeless’ or ‘How did a lost cause like this become such a major pirate?’ And you’re not wrong. Last night, particularly, I was really immature. I can’t believe I drank so much. And I must have taken away your opportunity to drink too. I don’t even remember, to be honest..”

 

Mihawk couldn’t help but cock his head to the side. Was he dreaming? Could the idiot captain really be so mature? He had to be mishearing things. Right?

 

Shanks yawned and held Mihawk’s hand, “But well, since you’re here, you might as well sleep, right?” He gave Mihawk’s hand a tug and pulled him into the bed, making Mihawk lie down on his back beside him. Shanks lay on his side and lay one arm over Mihawk’s torso, and his other hand underneath Mihawk’s arm that was right next to him. He nuzzled his head by Mihawk’s neck and dozed off almost immediately.

 

_See?! This is it! He’s really just a brat who can occasionally say mature things! What the hell?! He’s mad!_ Mihawk sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was going to have to somehow fall asleep with someone else this close to him. He glared at the sleeping redhead, but couldn’t hold the glare for long when he saw the peaceful sleeping face in front of him. _He looks like an idiot when he sleeps._ Mihawk grumbled and groaned in complaint, hoping to wake Shanks up, but it was to no avail. Eventually, Mihawk just dozed off without even realizing it.


End file.
